Darklighter
by milleniumforce20
Summary: An Imperial pilot is given a solo mission into Rebel space.


Flayer 1-2 Disclaimer, none of this is mine except the character of Kyle Darklighter; don't use him without my permission.  
  
Now, onward...  
  
*  
  
"Kyle..Kyle wake up!" my roommate Sub-Lieutenant Luke Horn said.  
  
"No, don't wanna." I muttered.  
  
"It's your fault, you told me to wake you up at 0500."  
  
"Sith you're right I've got a solo mission."  
  
"Aren't I always?" he jeered.  
  
"No, now shut up, and that's an order SL."  
  
"Yessir." He said while saluting mockingly.  
  
I got up out of my bunk and headed toward the 'fresher. After I finished up in the shower I dressed in the customary black flight suit. I sat on my bunk and put on my boots while brushing my teeth. Believe me it is not easy. I stood up ran a hand through my blond hair, grabbed my flight gloves, and stepped through the hatch.  
  
"Hey Kyle."  
  
I looked to my right and saw Wyn Starr, a fellow pilot that I had a crush on. She had brown hair and green eyes that you could get lost in.  
  
"Hey Wyn." I greeted.  
  
"I was wondering, do you want to get some dinner with me tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Wyn, I wish I could, but I've got a solo mission to Bakura and I won't be back until tomorrow night." I said.  
  
"Isn't that Rebel territory?" she asked, concern invading her voice.  
  
"Yeah, it is, but I'll be careful."  
  
" I hope so, you know, I've liked you for a while now. I hope that you're alright because now that I've got you I don't want to lose you." She confessed.  
  
" Wow. Um, I've felt the same way." I said.  
  
"Really?!" she said happily. She then proceeded to kiss my cheek.  
  
"Well, I don't want to hold you up, bye Kyle." She said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I then looked at my chrono and cursed, I only had 15 minutes to get to the mission briefing. Which meant I only had time for a cup of caf. I ran to the mess, got my cup of caf, finished it, and hightailed it to the squadron briefing room.  
  
I stepped into the room and saw RA Anthol and Capt. Braxus there. I stood at attention, saluted, and said," Lt. Kyle Darklighter reporting as ordered."  
  
I waited for them to return the salute and tell me to be at ease, but to my surprise, they invited me to sit down.  
  
"Lt. Darklighter do you know why you're here?" Capt. Braxus asked.  
  
"No sir, all I know is that I was told to be here for information on a mission to Bakura." I answered.  
  
" Very well, you are being sent to Bakura to scout for any Rebel bases in the area." Anthol said.  
  
" I may ask sir, why me?"  
  
" Because we believe that you are least likely to be caught."  
  
"Any questions Darklighter? All the information you need is on this datapad." Braxus said.  
  
"Thank you sir." I said while accepting the datapad.  
  
" Best of luck Lt." Anthol said.  
  
*  
  
I made my way to the hanger bay while thinking about the chances of getting caught. Of course, I'm Corellian so I have no use for odds. In theory. Once I reached my destination I made my way towards my TIE Defender, the Sly Fox.  
  
" Well Lt., She's in the best of shape, and good luck." Andy Smyth, the squadron mechanic said.  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer, I'll see you soon." I said.  
  
"Your welcome sir."  
  
I climbed in my fighter and started her up. All systems were green and good to go. I flicked my comm on.  
  
" This is Flayer 2 requesting permission to leave." I stated.  
  
" Flayer 2, you are free to go, and good luck." A controller said.  
  
I roared of into space. Okay, I thought here we go. I flew toward the hyper space point. Once I got there I pulled back on the lever and mentally said good bye to the SSD Avenger. Upon exiting from hyperspace I was immediately hit by an ion cannon. Just my luck, not even in the system for 5 seconds and already a POW.  
  
" Attention Imperial fighter, you are know a prisoner of the New Republic."  
  
I would have said something witty back, but all systems were down. Then I noticed they had me in a tractor beam, from a "liberated" ISD. Perfect, I thought, just perfect.  
  
Once arriving in the hanger, they opened the hatch to my fighter and threw me to the ground. They then took of my helmet, flight gloves and life support gear before none to gently, ripping my dog tags from my throat.  
  
" Alright..Lt. Darklighter, we're going to put these energy binders on ya." A rebel General said.  
  
I just glared at him defiantly and spat at him. This just caused me to be kicked a few times by the guards.  
  
" What was that? I thought you rebels were supposed to be above that." I jeered.  
  
" Shut up prisoner, I am General Veerts, you will treat me and my troops with the utmost respect." He said.  
  
" And if I don't?" I challenged.  
  
" You will regret it, Lt." he answered menacingly.  
  
" Yeah right, slug for brains" I said.  
  
" Rough him up boys." He said.  
  
With those parting words everything became a world of hurt, until I blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Ya like? Reviews please. Apologies to Anthol, Braxus, and Horn if you're reading this. 


End file.
